Procurando team Gai
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: Os times 7,8 e 10 partem em busca de time Gai apos eles nao aparecerem no encotro do grupo. Nejiten , Naruhina


**Aqui vai meu segundo fic, tem uma relação indireta com o primeiro, então se você não leu não fará muita falta kkkk mas se quiser ler para ter um melhor entendimento só é ler o meu fic **_**Um bom dia**_** ...**

**Sem muito mais, espero que gostem desta história, mas não aposto muito já que fiz ela enquanto estava no hospital xD (tiro as minhas ideias nos lugares mais estranhos kkkkk) e o título não é tudo aquilo, sem criatividade dá nisso rsrsrs.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...**

_**Procurando team Gai**_

Era um dia ensolarado na vila da folha, e os times 7, 8, 10 e time Gai decidiram se reunir, como faziam de vez em quando. Quase todos já tinham chegado no local de encontro, os únicos que ainda não haviam chegado eram os três integrantes do time Gai, um fato estranho, já que Lee, Tenten e, principalmente, Neji sempre eram pontuais

"Arg! Cadê eles!?" grita Naruto, cuja pouca paciência já se havia esgotado após esperar... 3 minutos.

"Calma Naruto, provavelmente Neji e Tenten estão esperando o Lee acabar com suas matinais 500 voltas por Konoha" Sakura tenta acalmar Naruto "Sério, ele vai acabar se matando cm esses treinamentos loucos!" ela comenta, ao se lembrar de como uma vez Lee acabou no hospital por desidratação, logo após correr 1000 voltas por Konoha em pleno verão.

"E-e-espe-pe-ra ma-mais um pou-u-qui-nh-nho Na-naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san já ti-tinha sa-sa-saído d-de casa q-quando e-eu saí" Hinata gagueja nervosamente, brincando com seus dedos.

"Verdade Hinata?!" Naruto pergunta, se aproximando da garota, deixando-a mais nervosa e bem vermelha "Estas bem Hinata? Parece que estas com febre" e coloca uma mão na testa de Hinata, que logo que sente a mão dele dele em sua testa, desmaia "Eh!? Hinata? Hinata!"

"Naruto seu idiota!" Gritam Sakura e Ino, Sakura dando um soco na cabeça dele, nocauteando ele na hora.

"Acho que exageraste na força testuda" comenta Ino, ganhando um olhar penetrante de Sakura.

"Cala a boca Ino porca! Por lo menos agora temos um pouco de paz!" Sakura checa o estado de Hinata e Naruto, suspirando de alivio. Hinata só havia desmaiado por nervosismo mesmo, e Naruto ficaria bem, ela não tinha batido tão forte nele...

"E agora, o que fazemos?" Pergunta Ino, se virando para o resto do pessoal, que não tinham se manifestado até então.

"Esperamos" diz Kiba dando de ombros.

"Problemático" Shikamaru se deita na grama e começa a cochilar, Chouji abre outro pacote de batatas e começa a comer, Shino fica sentado debaixo de uma árvore, Sai começa a ler um livro, Kiba começa a brincar com Akamaru, Ino e Sakura começam a fofocar, Naruto e Hinata continuam desmaiados...

~~~~~~ 1 hora depois ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata acorda assustada e observa ao seu redor. Todos pareciam estar meio impacientes, menos Shikamaru que estava dormindo, Shino que, pelo que parece, estava meditando, Sai que estava lendo um livro e Naruto que estava caído no chão...

"Naruto-kun!" grita ao ver-lo no chão.

"HInata! Você acordou!" Sakura corre até ela com um sorriso "Ah! Não se preocupe com ele, daqui a pouco ele acorda"

"O-Ok" gagueja aliviada "Acho qu-que ele e-e-esta acor-dando"

"Aí! Minha cabeça Sakura-chan!" Naruto acordando, reclama, colocando uma mão na cabeça, mas no fundo estava aliviado por ela não ter usado nem um décimo de sua força sobre-humana. Sakura revira os olhos e se vira para Ino, gesticulando para ela acordar Shikamaru.

"Ok!" Sorri Ino e vai acordar Shikamaru, que murmura um 'problemático' e se levanta.

"Ta bom, já se passou mais de uma hora e nem um sinal do trio, temos que fazer algo!" Sakura diz chamando a atenção de todos.

"Yah! Vamos nos dividir e buscar por eles" Sugere Shikamaru bocejando "Ah, problemático, nos dividiremos em duplas para ser mais fácil" termina.

"Ótimo! Eu vou com a Sakura, Naruto com Hinata, Sai com Kiba e Shikamaru com Chouji!" grita Ino, logo após parte arrastando Sakura com ela, sem dar chances de alguém protestar.

"Hey!" Kiba tenta protestar, mas as duas já estavam fora de vista. Ele se vira para Sai, que lhe lança um sorriso falso "Vamos lá então! Akamaru!"

"Wolf Wolf!"

Sai guarda o livro que estava lendo e vai atrás de Kiba.

"Eu e Hinata acharemos eles primeiro! Dattebayo! Vamos lá Hinata!" Naruto sorri de orelha a orelha para Hinata, a mesma corando um tom forte de vermelho.

"S-sim N-Naruto-kun!" de algum modo ela consegue responder e sorrir timidamente para Naruto, que pega a mão dela e começa a arrastá-la para alguma direção...

"Isso vai ser problemático. Vamos acabar logo com isso" Shikamaru começa a andar, Chouji abre seu quinto pacote de batatas e começa a seguir seu colega de time, deixando Shino sozinho.

"Se esqueceram de mim... De novo..." suspira, sempre se esqueciam dele, e parece que esse problema era de família, já que seu pai também sempre era esquecido... "Melhor ir indo..." e sai em busca do trio perdido.

~~~ Com Sakura e Ino ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, onde será que eles estão?" indaga Ino fazendo uma cara de pensativa. Elas já tinham ido no campo de treinamento do time Gai e nada! "Talvez eles tiveram uma missão de última..." não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Sakura havia colocado uma mao em sua boca. Brava, ela olha em direção de sua amiga só para encontrá-la atônica, olhando fixamente para uma direção. Curiosa, desvia seu olhar para onde sua amiga está olhando, fica na mesma hora paralisada...

~~~ Com Kiba e Sai ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isto já esta ficando entediante!" comenta Kiba, após haver recorrido uma boa parte da vila, junto com Sai e Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun, você e Akamaru-kun não tem o olfato mais aguçado que o normal?"

"Haha! Sim temos né Akamaru!" diz Kiba orgulhoso

"Wolf Wolf!"

"Então por que não o usamos para encontrar Lee-kun, Tenten-san e Neji-kun?" Sai pergunta com um sorriso falso no rosto. Kiba por sua parte fica sem ação _Como não tinha pensado nisso antes! _Se bate mentalmente e força um riso.

"Hehe, não tinha pensado nisso" confessa passando a mão pelo cabelo "Ok! Vamos lá Akamaru! Vamos usar nossos narizes!"

"Wolf Wolf!" com isso, ele e Akamaru começam a se concentrar nos aromas ao redor deles.

"Achei! Por aqui!" Pula no telhado de uma casa e começa a ir em direção à floresta, seguido por perto por Akamaru e Sai.

~~~ Com Shikamaru e Chouji ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Shikamaru! Não era para estarmos buscando Lee, Tenten e Neji?" Indaga Chouji, já no seu décimo pacote de batatas. Ele e Shikamaru tinham ido para o lugar preferido do preguiçoso gênio, que estava agora deitado observando as nuvens.

"Nah, seria muito problemático encontrar eles" ao terminar, fecha os olhos, Ino tinha interrompido sua soneca antes... _Mulher problemática... _

"Hm, se você diz" Chouji termina com seu pacote de batatas, agora pegando um pacote de biscoitos.

~~~ Com Naruto e Hinata ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Hinata! Alguma ideia onde teu primo possa estar?" Naruto, que ainda estava segurando a mão dela, pergunta. No início Hinata estava a ponto de desmaiar pelo contato, mas com o passar do tempo ela conseguiu controlar melhor o nervosismo, porém, sempre quando Naruto lhe dirigia a palavra, ela voltava a ficar muito nervosa e agora não seria uma excessão...

"N-Não t-t-enho id-de-ia Na-aruto-kun" gagueja quase desmaiando e tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

"Hm..." Naruto a observa por um tempo, se dando conta do bela que é Hinata. As bochechas dele ficaram um pouco avermelhadas com essa revelação, e ele abre um sorriso para ela _Hina-chan é mesmo muito linda _ele olha para as suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas _Wow! A mão dela encaixa direitinho na minha! E é tão macia... _Se cora mais ainda com esse pensamento...

Hinata estava nervosa demais para olhar pro Naruto, não vendo o jeito que ele a viu e como estava vermelho no momento. Deixara seu olhar viajar arredor dela, até que encontra duas figuras familiares.

"Na-naruto-kun, aquela-las n-não s-são S-Sakura e Ino?" pergunta apontando na direção das duas figuras perto dos arbustos.

"Hm?" Naruto sai do transe provocado pela beleza de Hinata e olha na direção apontada "A-Ah! Sakura-chan! Ino!" grita chamando a atenção das duas kunoichis, que lhe lançam um olhar para ficar quieto e gesticulam para que se aproximem silenciosamente, Naruto e Hinata, ao captarem a mensagem, começam a se aproximar como lhes foi dito (gesticulado). Ao chegarem onde as duas ninjas estavam, lhes lançam um olhar questionário, Ino simplesmente aponta para um lugar, sem tirar seus olhos do mesmo. Hinata olha e fica em choque, Naruto que ainda não tinha olhado ficou preocupado e começou a olhar para a direção apontada, ficando atônico e de queixo caído na mesma hora.

Debaixo de uma cerejeira estava Neji, com Tenten no seu colo brincando com as mechas de seu cabelo, com um de seus braços ao redor da cintura da kunoichi. Os dois estavam sorrindo, ambos um pouco corados, principalmente Neji, ambos aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

"Nii-sam" murmura feliz Hinata. Sempre soube que seu primo gostava da mestra de armas, ele chagava a falar constantemente o nome dela enquanto dormia! Além de sempre tratar Tenten mais carinhosamente, sempre cedendo ao que ela queria... Naruto por sua vez, não conseguia dizer nada, só se imaginar com Hinata naquela situação em que estavam Neji e Tenten. Ele cora logo após essa imaginação.

"Os estamos seguindo desde que os vimos em uma barraca de dangos juntos. Neji estava sorrindo e negando a cabeça, enquanto Tenten ria e o forçava a provar um dango" murmura Sakura "há quinze minutos que estão aí e até agora nenhum beijo!" complementa, fazendo uma cara de indignação por não ter visto um beijo ainda. Naruto estava a ponto de comentar algo quando escuta alguém falar...

"Oe! Aí estão vocês!" Kiba grita, pulando de um galho, seguido de Sai e Akamaru.

Neji e Tenten se separam no mesmo momento, ambos muito vermelhos. Neji ativa seu byakugan e encara Kiba, fica mais vermelho ainda ao perceber que tem mais gente nos arredores.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino e Hinata-sama" Para, respirar fundo e continua "Podem sair detrás dos arbustos" termina e Tenten ao perceber que há mais gente, fica mais vermelha também.

"N-Neji-nii-s-san" Hinata o cumprimenta, corada por ter sido pega no flagra.

"Hey Neji! Não sabia que você e a Tenten estavam juntos!" Comenta Nartuo gritando, deixando o casal ninja sem jeito. Neji fecha os olhos e fica contando até dez, Tenten timidamente se aproxima dele pedindo refúgio, o qual imediatamente é concedido por Neji, que pega a mão dela e a traz mais perto de si.

"Hn" grunhe o Hyuuga para Naruto. Kiba ao ver a cena, começa a rir, mas para assim que recebe um olhar de gelo por parte de Neji.

Assim que consegue calar Kiba, Neji se volta para Naruto, e percebe que ele está segurando a mão de Hinata, sua prima!

"Naruto" chama o ninja com um tom seco e perigoso. Tenten que percebe a aura matadora emanando de Neji, cochicha algo no ouvido dele, que o acalma. Neji força uma tosse e prossegue com um tom mais calmo "Naruto, cuide bem da Hinata-sama" Naruto o olha com uma cara desnorteada.

"O-ok" consegue responder, ainda meio atordoado e sorriu. O resto do pessoal voltou seus olhares para Tenten e Neji, que se entreolharam. Ela sorri e ele suspira, teriam que explicar sua ausência na 'reunião' do grupo. Neji força outra tosse e Tenten começa a tentar explicar.

"Bem, desculpem-nos por nos ausentar no encontro do grupo, é que... um..." Tenten estava muito envergonhada para continuar, e não consegue continuar. Seu companheiro balança suas mãos ainda juntas e ela olha para ele. Neji sorri de canto para ele e continua por ela.

"Nós dois estávamos em um encontro" termina com uma cara neutra. Os ninjas ali presentes guardaram os comentários para si mesmos, sabendo que não era bom zombar do Hyuuga...

Estavam todos quietos até que Sai, se lembrando de algo, pergunta.

"Pessoal, onde estão Shino-kun e Lee-kun?

~~~ Em algum lugar de Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shino caminhava em direção ao hospital da vila, carregando um Lee desmaiado.

_**Fim**_

_**A/N:**_** provavelmente não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, mas aqui está! Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!**


End file.
